1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image processing, and more particularly, to a device capable of displaying an improved image by performing image processing on an edge region and a texture region of the image.
2. Description of Related Art
Images are often displayed using various apparatuses. For example, the images may be acquired using digital cameras or scanners. As another example, the images may be downloaded through the Internet.
Resolution, sharpness, and the like, are important factors in determining the quality of an image. These factors may be degraded due to various reasons. Therefore, techniques have been developed to improve the quality of an image.
However, unintended defects may be included in the improved images. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 3, an overshoot represented in a form of a strip 30 in an edge region is generated. There are various related methods for correcting the unintended defects included in the improved images. However, overall sharpness of the images, and the like, may be degraded during the correction of the defects.